Restraint
by adelaidemiller
Summary: Royai. Roy/Riza. A four part ficlet. Parts 1 and 2 are applicable to either Manga storyline or Anime storyline. Part 3 Manga-Verse and Part 4 is Anime-Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Restraint  
**Royai. Three-Part Ficlet. First two parts applicable to either Manga or Anime storyline.

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you  
__It never takes too long  
__No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here  
__'Til the moment I'm gone_

_-Sara Bareilles, 'Gravity'_

* * *

**BEFORE**

He leaned against the door frame and watched her sign her name across the bottom of the sheet. He couldn't quite see what it was for.

"Riza," he said quietly.

She jumped and quickly slid the sheet out of sight.

"I told you not to call me that," she said, "It's not right."

He walked into the room and leaned against her desk, watching her impassive face as she tried to avoid his gaze. She was so beautiful, but softly beautiful, not like the women he normally wasted his time with. They all had thin pointy faces and eyes that were fuzzy around the edges. Not Riza, Riza's face was round, but not plump, and her eyes were sharp.

Hawks eyes.

"Riza," he said, leaning forward and brushing his bare fingers up against her neck. Her skin tingled under his fingertips but she did not flinch or pull away like he expected her to. This was a promising reaction. "I did it, I've become a State Alchemist. Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Congratulations, Mr Mustang," she said stiffly.

"Just because I don't live here anymore doesn't mean that I can't come and visit," he said, "Will you let me come and visit? Riza?"

Riza didn't answer.

The only sound that he could hear was the sound of his breathing, ragged and unsteady, and hers, even, but shaking, as though she were restraining herself from something. Or someone.

He had seen the glances that she threw him out of the corner of her eye. But they weren't nearly as frequent as the glances that he threw at her. It had started off as a simple attraction to this quiet, reserved girl. The kind that he had for every female, but she hadn't thrown herself at him like all of the other girls had.

He said her name again, soft as a whisper, and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Thinking about how much trouble he would be in if her father caught him with his daughter in his house. Especially after all the warnings he had given Roy to stay away from his little girl.

But he shouldn't have thought it. Because her father was already dead.

Roy surreptitiously reached past her to slide the form into view, but he only caught a glimpse of the title 'Application Form' before Riza surprised him by leaning into him and swiping the form off the table to hold it behind her back with her fingers. The form was forgotten in his mind as she opened her mouth and tilted her head a little, drinking in his scent. But then she wrenched herself away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No," she said, her voice faltering over the one tiny word. So she said it again, more firmly this time.

"No."

There had never before been a woman who had said 'no' to Roy Mustang before. And as he watched her walk out of the room with her head held high (he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill out from underneath her lashes) he knew that he would love Riza Hawkeye until the day he died. And that the less he saw of her the more he would die inside.

But when he came back the next day she was already gone.

* * *

RESTRAINT; the act of holding back

**

* * *

**

Eee! My first Royai fanfic! I hope you like it, there are two more parts coming and they shouldn't be long in coming. (Unless the next chapter of FMA comes out in which case there will be a delay for me to have a fangirl-orgy for a few days).

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Restraint  
**Royai. Roy/Riza. Three-part ficlet. Parts one and two work for either anime or manga-verse.

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, alerters and favourite-ers; 2artemis2, Dierdre D'Nai, Grey's Princess, harmlessghost, nickellye, little_miss_clueless and VeekaIzhanez**

* * *

_How far do I have to go to get to you?  
__Many the Miles  
__But send me the miles, and I'll be happy to  
__follow you  
__-Sara Bareilles, 'Many the Miles'_

**

* * *

**

DURING

She'd been working as his first lieutenant for a week. One whole week, and all she'd said during that time was, 'Yes sir' and 'No sir'. It was breaking his heart the way she never met his gaze, and he had begun to spend so much time trying to catch her eye that he never got any of his own paperwork done.

Did she even realise how much she was hurting him?

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her take the clip out of her hair. When had it grown so long? And twist it back up onto his head.

Some of his superiors had suggested alternative officers to act as his immediate lackey. Why take such a talented sharpshooter from the field? They had said. But he had insisted and so now here she was. He'd worried at first that she would resent him for shutting her away in an office, but the third day he had followed her down to the shooting range and watched her take out target after target. She had looked relaxed, almost, happy. But when he asked her if she wanted to go back she had merely said said; 'No, sir.'

And so now he was craving for her to say something else to him.

So he waited for a day when all of his other subordinates were out for their lunch breaks, and she had stayed behind for a moment, then he closed the door as she stood up and blocked her way.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, looking at the floor.

"Riza," he said.

"That's not appropriate, sir," she said, "You should refer to me as 'Lieutenant', sir."

"And you shouldn't be the one to give me orders," he said, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Is that dissention, Lieutenant?"

"No sir," she said, sharply, quickly.

He sighed, and took her hand, but she tensed and turned her head away. Nevertheless, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the top of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. She reached up a hand to touch him on the shoulder but pulled it away almost as soon as her fingers touched his uniform.

"There are rules, sir," she said.

"That can't be why you joined up," he said, "You know how I feel and I thought..."

"I thought that I was just another girl to play with, sir," Riza said harshly. But she was lying.

He sighed again and let go of her hand reluctantly, but to his surprise she grabbed it back and turned her eyes to him for the first time since they had returned from Ishbal. He had forgotten how her Amber gaze made him go weak at the knees and ignited such a burning desire within him to hold her forever.

"I'm in this for you," she said quietly, "That's the only reason I signed up. Because you're going to get yourself killed one of these days, Roy Mustang, and I don't want to be sitting at home like some helpless housewife when you do."

Riza let go of his hand.

"May I pass, sir?"

Roy stepped aside and she went to open the door, pausing with her hand on the handle. He watched her take a breath to say something, and he just knew that it would be about the rules, and about not letting them know how much he cared for her, or something like that.

"I know," he said.

Riza nodded and walked out of the office as he took a great, gulp of air, willing himself to not show his captivation, or his addiction. It would be the biggest challenge of his life, pretending to resist her.

* * *

_RESIST: Trying to be strong in the face of desire._

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of this one as well. And it addresses something that I've sort of wondered; if Riza is such a great sharpshooter, why did they let her move to a desk job?**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Restraint  
**Royai. Roy/Riza. Three-part ficlet. Parts one and two work for either anime or manga-verse. Part Three is Manga-Verse [With Spoilers] and there will be a bonus part four that is all cliches and Anime-Verse.

**I think I had one review... and the name chriswithakay rings a bell (I haven't properly checked this time) so thanks chriswithakay and anyone who I have missed out.**

* * *

_Here in these deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
There's nothing here to hold on to  
Can I hold you?_

_-Sara Barielles, 'City'_

* * *

AFTER- [MANGA VERSE]

They were sitting among the ruins, covered in grime, and in her case blood. She held his face in her hands and stared into his unseeing eyes. They were so unnerving, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Lieutenant," he said hoarsely, "Are you alright?"

She was glad that he couldn't see what she looked like, it was probably the stuff of nightmares, and the cut on her head that was dripping blood down the side of her face probably wouldn't have helped. She could taste it as it followed the curve of her face and dripped into her mouth as well as down her chin.

"I'm fine, sir," she said, "What about y..."

But the question died on her lips, because it was pretty obvious. He chuckled, still hoarse.

"As long as you're alright, I'm alright," he said.

A tear ran down Riza's face, the side that wasn't covered in blood, and she stifled a wrenching sob. Then she threw her arms around him, feeling like a little girl again, and her put his own arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she growled.

He ran his hands through her hair and then shifted his fingers to feel her face, unwittingly smearing the blood over her skin. Then he leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, and she closed her eyes.

"Are you crying?" He whispered.

Riza leaned forward and kissed him, and she tasted salty, just like blood and tears. But she tasted sweet, just like he remembered she should taste. Then she stopped, but he could still taste her, and feel her breath on his face.

"Whatever happened to keeping to the rules?" He asked.

"I think we've already broken enough of them to ignore one more," she murmured, "Besides, I'm tired of showing restraint."

Roy tightened his grip and knew that he never wanted to let her go ever again.

* * *

**I wrote this ages ago, before the most recent chapter came out. It seems so sweet and lovely and romantic and completely unlike the Flinstones which for some reason I am watching instead of doing my school work.**

Reviews make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Restraint  
**_Royai. Four-part ficlet.

* * *

_My heart breaks in a heart beat_  
_And you storm me when you come and go_  
_The taste of something so sweet should have_  
_Warned me 'bout the undertow_  
_Oh, I couldn't find a better man to let me go_

_-Sara Barielles, 'Undertow'_

* * *

AFTER- [ANIME-VERSE]

It was all over now, except for one thing.

He walked over to his ex-subordinates, a wide grin on his face, and he refused to let it falter when the one last thing gave him a cold stare. He couldn't possibly imagine what he'd done wrong. Wasn't she delighted to see him after all this time? She should have been, if she had missed him nearly as much as he had missed her.

Missed her until he thought that his heart could ache no more.

He went straight to the one last thing and stood in front of her where she would have no choice but to acknowledge him. "Lieutena... Riza."

Riza slapped him soundly across the face and he nearly fell over. Damn that woman was strong.

"What was that for?" He spluttered.

"Giving up," she said, and then she slapped him again, "That one was for leaving me behind." She slapped him again, "And that one was for scaring me out of my wits, Roy Mustang I will never, _ever_ forgive you."

Roy gaped at her, and then he relaxed, and straightened up so that they were eye to eye.

"And here I was thinking that you would burst into tears and fall sobbing into my arms," he said with a cheeky grin.

Riza kept an absolutely straight face as she said, "No sir, you fall in love with those kinds of women."

"If that was your strategy it failed," he said, "The only woman I've ever loved is you."

Her face softened, and then she tensed again, but her put his arm around her waist and dramatically leaned over to kiss her like he's always wanted to do (although when he had fantasised about this moment his face hadn't stung so much). She melted into his arms (like in the fantasies, but not literally) and he knew that this, _this_, was a moment of bliss.

When she wasn't trying to restrain herself from him.

* * *

** I just had to write something cheesy and romcom worthy to end... I couldn't help myself. Sorry.**

**Please Review, 'cause there'll be no more 'Restraint' now.**


End file.
